


Thaw

by Moit



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-16 08:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10567833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Orlando wants to build a snowman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://lotr-advent.livejournal.com/profile)[lotr_advent](http://lotr-advent.livejournal.com/) day 4!

Title: Thaw  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: LotRiPS  
Genre: Romance, Fluff, Smut  
Summary: Orlando wants to build a snowman.  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://lotr-advent.livejournal.com/profile)[**lotr_advent**](http://lotr-advent.livejournal.com/) day 4!

Initially, the forecast called for several inches of snow, but that soon turned into several feet. Their plans for going Christmas shopping turned into plans for staying at home to build a snow man.

Billy and Orlando wrapped themselves in several layers topped with soft scarves and woolen mittens.

“You look like Ralphie’s little brother from ‘A Christmas Story.’”

Orlando tapped Billy’s nose. “Randy.”

“Are you, now?” Billy caught the ends of Orlando’s scarf and reeled him in. “I thought you wanted to play in the snow.”

“I do.”

With a grin, Orlando smacked a kiss on Billy’s lips and twisted out of his grip. He disappeared out the front door, leaving behind only the the echo of his laugher.

When Billy caught up to him, Orlando was already making snow angels in the front yard.

“Took you long enough. Have you got your cane?”

“Oh, I’ve got something, all right.”

Bending down, Billy gathered up as much snow as he could carry and began marching towards Orlando.

“Billy,” said Orlando, his voice low. He scrambled to his feet. As Billy closed the distance, Orlando began to back away. “I’m warning you.”

Orlando turned and broke into a run. His long legs were no match for the snow, and Billy gained on him by running in the tracks he left behind.

Rather than go down easily, Orlando ducked and rolled sideways into the snow. Powered by his momentum, Billy ran past Orlando, indirectly giving his boyfriend the advantage. Quickly, Orlando packed a snowball in his hands.

Billy stopped in his tracks.

“I’d reconsider your position if I were you,” Orlando said.

“All right, all right.” Billy dropped his armful of snow. “Now yours.”

Orlando lowered his arm like he was going to drop the snowball, but with a twist of the wrist, he flicked the snowball up and it broke apart against Billy’s face.

At first, Billy was too stunned to do anything other than stand there, but the sound of Orlando’s laughter pulled him out of his stupor.

“You’re going to regret that.”

They chased one another around the yard until they were both shivering from all the snow stuffed down their collars and waistbands.

Panting, Billy collapsed on the ground next to Orlando. “I thought you wanted to build a snowman.”

Orlando spread his arms and legs to resume making snow angels. “Snowball fight seemed like a better idea.”

Billy climbed to his feet. “Well, I’m freezing my bollocks off out here.”

“Me too.” Orlando held his hand out and allowed Billy to pull him to his feet.

Once inside the house, they stripped off, leaving a trail of wet clothes from the door to the living room.

Orlando finished first. He dove onto the couch and pulled a quilt over himself as he watched Billy finish undressing. “You can leave the scarf if you want.”

A moment later, he got a face full of cold, wet wool.

“Never mind,” he said as he tossed the scarf to the ground. “Get in here and warm me up.” He lifted a corner of the blanket.  
  
Nude, Billy climbed atop Orlando’s body and snuggled close. Burying his face in Orlando’s neck, Billy wiggled his bare toes against Orlando’s feet as Orlando pulled the blanket over their heads.

“I’m cold,” Billy whispered. He rubbed his chilly nose against Orlando’s jaw.

“I’ll warm you up.”

It took some maneuvering, but Orlando managed to switch their positions so that Billy was sandwiched between the leather of their couch and Orlando’s body.

“How’s that?”

“Getting warmer.”

And he was. Orlando could feel the evidence against his hip. “I have an even better idea.”

Trailing his kisses underneath Billy’s chin and down his neck, Orlando moved lower. The position meant that his feet had to hang off the end of the couch farther than the blanket could reach, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

He cupped Billy’s hips in his hands, rubbing his thumbs into the hollows there. He loved the way his hands looked against Billy’s pale skin.

Billy’s cock was flushed a darker pink, and it curved ever-so-slightly to the left. It made Orlando _want_. A lick up the shaft started things off. Billy’s cock gave a twitch as his hands found Orlando’s hair.

Fucking his head, Orlando nuzzled the soft brown curls at the base of Billy’s cock. Both the heat and scent were concentrated here. It made Orlando’s own cock throb with desire.

“Did you get lost?” The need in Billy’s voice was plain.

“Just enjoying the view.”

“Aye, it’s nice. Why don’t you have a taste?”

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Orlando sucked the tip of Billy’s cock into his mouth. The sounds in the living room died down to the obscene squelch of Orlando’s oral skills and Billy’s occasional moans.

Orlando knew Billy was close when his hand began to clench and release Orlando’s shoulder.

When Billy’s shudders subsided, Orland kissed his way back up his body. “My feet are freezing.” He kicked the blanket back over both of them an tucked it into the couch with his toes.

Reaching down, Billy cupped Orlando’s dick. “This bit is warm.”

Orlando nipped his ear. “Suck my cock so we can go build a snowman.”


End file.
